Razz Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Razz Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Coolness. Its red flesh is spicy when eaten. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Coolness. Its red flesh is spicy when eaten. A Berry that makes it / easier to catch Pokémon when given to them. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. Makes wild Pokémon more likely to be captured. |nameor= |basis=Raspberry |type=Steel |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=1 |scoop2=2 |stick2=2 |scoop3=3 |stick3=3 |treeimage=Razz_tree.gif |grow3=4 |grow4=8 |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |dry=+1 |sour=-1 |spicy4=10 |dry4=10 }} A Razz Berry (Japanese: ズリのみ Zuri Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Always given by a girl on . | RSE3=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | FRLG1=Hidden on and at Memorial Pillar | FRLG2=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates) | DPPt1=Growing on Routes , , , and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Red Shard. | Walk1=Very commonly found in after 0+ steps.| B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Always given by a girl on . | ORAS3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Razz Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 4 hours, with 1 hour per stage. A Razz tree will yield 3-6 Berries. Generation IV A Razz Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 8 hours, with 2 hours per stage. A Razz tree will yield 2-10 Berries. Uses In-battle In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, using a Razz Berry will make wild Pokémon easier to capture. Using a Silver Razz Berry increases the chance of capture more than a standard Razz Berry, and using a Golden Razz Berry is even more effective. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 140 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Razz Berry can produce a Level 14 (maybe higher) Dry Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon GO The Razz Berry was the first Berry made available in Pokémon GO. It can be used to make wild Pokémon more likely to be caught, adding a ×1.5 multiplier to the catch rate. The Berry's effect lasts until the Pokémon breaks out of a thrown Poké Ball. On June 22, 2017, the Golden Razz Berry was added to Pokémon GO as a stronger version of the regular Razz Berry, which has a catch rate multiplier of ×2.5 instead. Since the addition of the Golden Razz Berry, Berries can also be fed to Pokémon at s controlled by the player's team to boost their motivation. Razz Berries have a decreasing effect, but Golden Razz Berries will completely fill a Pokémon's motivation. Description Acquisition Razz Berries can be obtained starting from level 8. They are rewarded for leveling up every level from Lv. 8 to 20 and every two levels starting from Lv. 22. Razz Berries can also be repeatably obtained from * Spinning PokéStops or s (Lv. 8+) * Completing certain Field Research tasks Golden Razz Berries can be repeatably obtained from * Winning a Raid Battle (Lv. 5+) * Completing certain Field Research or tasks In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple Razz Berries appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, being among the Berries growing on the Abandoned Ship. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Himmihbeere es:Baya Frambu fr:Baie Framby it:Baccalampon ja:ズリのみ zh:蔓莓果（道具）